


The Second Game

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUTTY Valentines! Harry seems to have a little, after-quidditch-game-fantasy that Professor Snape is able to help him out with.</p>
<p>Consensual age-play, role play fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Game

The rest of the Quidditch team had filed off after a narrow victory over Slytherin, buoyant, some singing at the top of their lungs, leaving their seeker and captain alone in the team tent to change and shower.  
  
"Congratulations Potter, you beat the Slytherin Quidditch team today." Severus spoke smoothly, fully dressed in the locker room, standing with his back to the door, now locked, "But I am Slytherin, and I can assure you, no Gryffindor will ever conquer me." And just like that, his outer robes fell to the floor.  
  
Harry was just taking his scarlet robes off, his muscles shaking and tired, only seeing Severus there after they were off of his head, "P ... professor, what are you-" he backed up a little, taking a deep breath and knocking his broom over.  
  
"Oh, Mr Potter. I think you know exactly what I’m doing here. After all, was it not you who first said that you’d be teaching Slytherin a lesson? And I, in turn who suggested otherwise?" Severus took his shirt off next, a fine pile of black silk pathed the way to the showers, to Harry.  
  
Harry tried to fumble for his discarded glasses and wand, but couldn't feel for them, backing up accidentally into the warm shower that drenched his chest and his already open pants, weighing down the fabric and starting to peel it off of his skin, "Yeah, and you were wrong, weren't you?"  
  
"They day is not yet over Mr. Potter, and you failed to specify the nature of your lesson." Quicker then any flash of magic, Severus descended down upon Harry, grabbing the boy by his hair, pulling him over to the wooden bench, pushing him down so that he knelt on the floor, stomach pressed against the wood of the bench, back beaded with sweat and water from the shower.  
  
Harry gasped, spitting a mouthful of water as he was forced down, his own cock going shamefully hard, protruding from the opened fly of his wet, pale pants that left nothing to the imagination, "No-" he gasped, almost choking on the water.  
  
"You say that you don’t want to be special Mr. Potter? Well you’re not! You’re not above being my little fuck whenever I want, whenever I say!" Severus spat, kicking Harry’s knees apart, forcing his pants down further to the floor.  
  
Harry squirmed, reaching back with his strong arms, trying to throw Severus off, away from him as his legs were kicked open, "I'm not your easy LAY, Snape- get off of me, get off!"  
  
Severus jerked Harry’s head back painfully, tightening the skin across his throat so that it made it hard for the Gryffindor to breathe, "No?" Severus pressed a knee into Harry’s back while his bare hand came down upon Harry’s ass, striking it red where his palm landed.  
  
Harry gasped roughly and his eyes closed, fingers fisting tightly at the feeling as he nodded, Snape's hand print standing out in crimson against his hard, white ass.  
  
"Mmm- very good Potter … I could get rich off you easily … even if I charged my associates only a galleon a fuck, I would be a billionaire by the months’ end. How would you like that Potter?"  
  
Harry hissed, his nipples hard against the bench as he ground the words out between clenched teeth, "You think I'm your whore or something?"

"Or something." Severus’s hand came down upon Harry’s ass.  
  
Harry half howled at the feeling, but his fine, high ass arched back for more, "Oh, gods-" he swore, hips starting to fuck the air in front of them helplessly.  
  
"Good Potter. Seems you _can_ learn …" Severus rewarded with another hard slap to the ass.  
  
He hissed again that time, louder, "Fuck-"

Severus kept his knee into Harry’s back while he reached under, between Harry’s thighs, palming his heavy balls, "Just needed a subject you were good at, it seems."  
  
"OH, oh, oh, oh-" Harry's green eyes rolled back and he moaned deeply, "Severus- hands ..."  
  
" _Severus_ now, am I?" he pulled his hand off Harry’s balls, giving the faintish brush of his shaft before smacking Harry’s ass again. He removed his knee from Harry’s back and moved around, standing directly behind Harry’s kneeling body.  
  
Harry gasped again, sharply as he was spanked, Snape's hand reddening the pale flesh of his ass. "Yes- yes, I ... yes ..." he was almost begging, flushed deeply, clutching the bench as Severus moved behind him.   
  
Severus palmed the left ass cheek, and backhanded the right, smacking each in turn, "Present yourself Potter! Lift your ass!"  
  
Harry's overworked thighs trembled and he obeyed, lifting his hips so that he was arched perfectly, his muscle and young skin smooth, "You won't ... you can't ..."  
  
"Oh, I most certainly will." Severus released his grasp on Harry’s hair, sliding his hand down, around the back of his neck, keeping his face down. His other hand smoothed over Harry’s red ass with approval. "Your slutty ass is so tight now, it will be almost like screwing a virgin."   
  
Harry's head dropped to the bench below, his forehead touching the wood, head throbbing. He drew one knee onto the bench, "I'm ... not a slut!"  
  
Pressing his fingers down between Harry’s red ass cheeks, Severus separated the young Gryffindor, thumbing over the cleft to his ass, "Be good now Potter."  
  
He groaned, "Get off! GetOFFOFME!"  
  
Severus pulled his hand back and smacked it over Harry’s backside, hard. "Behave! Else, I’ll go in dry!"  
  
Harry rasped, panting, "Okay, okay ..." he lowered his head again, clutching the bench, "okay, whatever you want ... just don't ..."  
  
"Good boy Potter." Severus rewarded, smoothing his hand over Harry’s backside soothingly, sliding his fingers back down, thumbing over Harry’s ass, making small circles with the pad of his thumb until it became soft, wet, and slick, he pressed it into Harry, forcing his way past the resistance with a groan of his own.   
  
"Ahhh-" The Gryffindor's cry echoed in the tent and his shoulders shook.  
  
Severus smirked, easing his thumb inside of Harry, pressing down slightly to relax his circumference. Briefly letting go of the back of Harry’s neck, Severus undid his belt, and no sooner had he done this, then pressed his wet cock up against the underside of Harry’s ass, rubbing against his hanging balls and the underside of his shaft from behind.  
  
Another shaking, trembling gasp and Harry pressed back against Severus, "Fuck ..."  
  
"So soon?" Severus began to fuck Harry’s ass with his thumb, short and shallow.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh ..." Harry whimpered, "that's ... just your thumb?"  
  
"Brilliant deduction Potter, yes-" Severus sneered, "just my thumb." And yet Severus began to grind his cock against Harry’s parted thighs.  
  
Harry let out a long, deep, plaintive moan, tightening his thighs together so that Severus was fucking the join between them, "Ohhh, gods that's ..."  
  
"Good. Yes, I know Potter. You can say it. You can say, _Yes Professor Snape, you’re so good, I can’t wait to have your cock in me_ … go on, try."  
  
Harry bit his lip, moaning and trying not to say it but- "Y ... yes ... professor S- mmm-"  
  
" _Yes, professor Snape._ " Severus coached Harry with a grin. " _I want your cock_. Say it!" His thumb pressed down, popping his own joint as he pushed into Harry’s body.  
  
"I- Ah-" he moaned, "I ... I ... want your ... " He panted, pushing back against Severus eagerly.  
  
"My …? My fat, throbbing cock?" Severus smiled, almost laughing as he pulled his thumb out, pressing in the head of his cock while Harry was still stretched enough to do so. He groaned desperately as he slid himself in, smooth, despite it being so tight.  
  
Harry almost shouted, his knuckles going white around the edges of the bench. His mouth was open wide in a soundless 'O'.  
  
"Fuck-" _Harry-_ Severus groaned, his fingers curling around Harry’s hips, holding the Gryffindor in place, "your ass is mine …"  
  
He nodded, groaning lasciviously "Gods, you're ... so ... " he whimpered, "so ..."  
  
The skin on Severus’s chest bubbled up in a slightly flush as he finally let go of the breath he had been holding. He rocked himself back and forth on the balls of his feet, slowly burrowing a path so that he could ravish Harry properly.   
  
"Please, slow, slow, slow ..."  
  
Severus pinched Harry’s ass, getting the boy to pay attention, "What do you think I’m doing?"  
  
"I ..." he panted, looking back as much as he could, "want to remember it all ..."  
  
Severus raised a fine eyebrow, "Who says I’m going to let you remember this after I’m done with you?"  
  
"Please ..." Harry moaned, pushing back over him gently, pleading.  
  
"We shall see." Severus relaxed his fingers from around Harry’s hips, pushing down over the front of his thighs, one pressing up, over the flat of Harry’s muscle toned stomach.  
  
Harry relaxed around him enough now that Severus slid inside a few more inches and Harry felt so full he could hardly breathe.  
  
The Gryffindor’s body was pressed back against the Slytherin Head of House, so close together that as Severus felt Harry up, it was almost as if he were touching himself. Though Severus recalled, he had never had this sort of body at this age. "Good boy." Severus rewarded again, rubbing his hand over Harry’s stomach, as if to brush away the butterflies.   
  
"Sogood ..." Harry moaned, arching his back so that his body pressed down into Severus's hands.  
  
The corner of Severus’s mouth pulled into a little, pleased smile. His hand moved further up Harry’s chest, fingering each of his hard nipples in turn, twisting them slowly between his long fingers, encouraging Harry to slowly uncurl his back, to stand up straight in his arms.  
  
Harry let Severus guide him up and stood, wrapping his long, strong arms back around Severus's neck, "Yes ..."  
  
Severus gasped as Harry moved, having a cock up Harry’s ass improved the young man’s posture considerably. Severus kissed his neck, just under his ear, fingering over Harry’s body, pressing and smoothing muscle. His other hand reached down, and after taking Harry’s prick into his hand, gently squeezed, beginning to slowly milk the brave Gryffindor.   
  
Harry looked down at the hand around him and moaned, "Your hands ...." he started to move back in pulses against and around Snape's cock.  
  
"Yes Potter, my hands … all over you … touching you, fucking you … and you like it, don’t you."  
  
"Yes, yes, love it ... gods, love it ..."  
  
"Such a handsome boy-" Severus kissed Harry’s neck again, licking off the sweat from quidditch, "push back onto my cock, you want it? Take it."  
  
Harry nodded, tilting his head against Severus's shoulder as he started to push and then sink back around Severus over and over, "Ohhh ... yesyesyesyes, professor, yes ..."  
  
"What do you think Potter? You, with all that pent up frustration … how’s this for a release?" Severus sucked, and bit slightly at Harry’s neck as the boy pushed back onto him.  
  
"Oh ... ohgodsyes goingto, going to ..."  
  
"Good. I’ll enjoy feeling your orgasm Harry." Severus smirked, squeezing the base of Harry’s cock a little tighter, controlling the blood flow.  
  
Harry's hands fisted in Severus's hair, slamming himself back against his professor's hips, moaning raggedly at each thrust, "OhfuckfuckYES, YES- I-"  
  
Severus’s skin crawled as he felt himself flush again, hearing Harry make such sounds. His free hand moved up Harry’s chest, lashed across his body, hand on his shoulder, holding their bodies together as the Gryffindor thrashed. Severus closed his eyes tightly as he breathed against Harry’s neck, "Harry-"  
  
"Let me ..." he begged, voice rough, "letme-" he moaned, "FUCK, SEVERUS!"  
  
Severus slowly smiled, devilishly against Harry’s neck, "Come for me, Mr Potter, want to feel you break on the end of my cock."   
  
Harry screamed wildly and came, arching out like an archer's bow as his cock throbbed and pumped cum all over Severus's hands.  
  
"Ahhh-" Severus tilted his head back as he breathed with a smile, his own spunk dripped down between the insides of Harry’s thighs. He let Harry ride himself out to exhaustion, wrapping his arms around the young man, one hand on his hip, the other still on his shoulder, holding him safely, supporting him.   
  
Harry felt semi-conscious and dizzy, hot, exhausted, trembling and blissful, "Mmm ..." he moaned, Quidditch gear strewn about them, their pale bodies entwined, Severus's hair sticking to the sides of his face.  
  
Severus carefully lowered them both to the floor, still holding Harry in his arms. His hand moved from Harry’s hard shoulder, up to his head, fingering his hair, pushing it out of his face, "Shhh-" he smiled wickedly.  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly, a field of emerald meeting Severus's black orbs, "That was ..." he smiled and kissed Snape.  
  
"… a very nice fantasy of yours, Harry." Severus finished his sentence, kissing his cheek affectionately.  
  
Harry laughed quietly, "Well you come to all my games, I thought maybe you might enjoy this too ..." he nuzzled Severus softly.  
  
"That was very kind of you to consider my pleasure, Harry." Severus held Harry close, rocking slightly. "Though, I daresay you enjoyed it as well." 

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
